<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skephalo Smuts by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992964">Skephalo Smuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mostly Smut, Oneshot, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Skeppy, skeppy is taller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically all smut. requests [OPEN]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smut~~ Maid Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly just smut ✨✨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~ flashback ~~</p><p>" Ok Geppy... why did you make me buy these? " Bad said as he slowly turned his head to Skeppy in the car with a maid dress with lacy panties he got from a random store, along with a vibrator with a remote plus a dildo from Spencers.</p><p>" Remember? The halloween stream. You promised to wear dress up as a maid. " The taller said calmly.</p><p>" I KNOW THAT B-BUT THE OTHER THINGS? " Bad yelled, pink lightly dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh yeahhh..... I'll tell you later." He said. Skeppy started the car and began driving back to their shared home. 'what the muffin is he doing' Bad thought before dozing off leaning on the window. ________________________ ~later~</p><p>[Darryl / Bad Pov]</p><p>I was bent over Skeppy's thighs as he stretched me, about to put the not yet on; vibrating object inside of me. Once he finished He fluffed back my maid skirt and helped me back up to sit next to him.</p><p>"W-why are you-"I stuttered but was unable to form the correct words.</p><p>"Remember how you have been trolling me for the past few weeks? Well.. I'm going to leave that inside you all through out the stream and if you cum, I'm going to punish you. Ok?" He says all in a calm voice. HOW CAN THIS MUFFIN-HEAD STAY SO CALM?!! I was speachless. Thinking Skeppy would do something like this is surprising. Normally he would either troll me back or just mess with me for a few days BUT THIS??</p><p>~flashback over~</p><p>"AHHHHH" I screamed as Gumi; the murder in In Silence, caught me. Skeppy set the vibrator to 3 so I was already struggling staying alive and not making noises already.</p><p>"Hello Bad" Punz cheerfully said as we were both dead.</p><p>"Hey Punz." I say lowly, still in shock from the scare.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"In a cornfield I think."</p><p>"OH I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEXT TO ME HAHAHA!!"</p><p>Him being loud making my ears ring slightly. </p><p>As I run towards the car; where punz is at;I heard Skeppy screaming in the next room over. </p><p>"I think skeppy jus-hff"I feel Skeppy turn up the vibrator to 6.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"S-sorry, I-I hit my hand on s-omething" Great excuse idiot. </p><p>We went silent for a few seconds and "Dammit." I hear Skeppy say.</p><p>"SKEPPYS ALIVE! COME ON PUNZ LETS FIND HIM" </p><p>"No Bad, Im dead"</p><p>"Oh... We are at the car btw"</p><p>When Skeppy gets to the car, Me, Punz, and Skeppy start talking about my recent videos. </p><p>"I mean... I need to get Bad back somehow. Just something that can make up for both."</p><p>I try to act like he isnt getting back at me currently so i just speak cockily.</p><p>"You wont troll me back. Even if you try to. duhh" By the end of my statement, It feel as if he turned the vibrator to the max. The pleasure could be felt in my thighs, and toes as they curled.</p><p>"I-I ne-ed to go t-to the b-bath-ro-om"<br/>
I try my hardest to not moan and I was so close to just bursting. Turning of my mic and facecam, I ran into the bathroom, locked it. pulled down my pants and pumped my slicking wet member. up and down.</p><p>At this point, The thought of the punishment I'd get completely crossed my mind. The feeling of the vibrations deep inside me and the pleasure on my member turning my brain into mush.</p><p>"Haa~nhg" I moaned out biting down on my lip. As I came close to cumming, My eyes rolled back and my tongue stuck out slightly.</p><p>"AHHN~ GUH!!" I nearly screamed out as a came all over my hand. The vibrator still going, overstimulating me.</p><p>~Skeppys Pov~</p><p>Bad has been in the bathroom for around 6 minutes now. I heard muffled moans and screaming from in there but i'm gonna leave him be until we end our streams. I turn the vibrating toy to 4 and continue the game.</p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna end my stream now. Rat and Rocco need to be walked. brb" I hear Bads soft voice through the mic, then muted. Bad already walked the dogs after we got home from the mall.</p><p>~Back to Bad~</p><p>"Ok guys, Thank you for the donos. I'll be on Skeppy's stream after a do it. I love you guys byeee." I turned off the stream and left. I got a water and a small snack while i wait to go and join skeppy in his office.</p><p>Rocco comes from the living room and sits next to me but on the floor."Hey Rocco!!" I say in a high pitched voice. I pet him on the head and start walking up the stairs to skeppys room. Normally, when I finish streaming and Skeppy is streaming I sit with him in his office until he ends it.</p><p>I open the door and walk toward the couch behind him.</p><p>"Hey Skeppy. Hi Stream."I say as I flop down on the couch.</p><p>"Noooo. I dont want you to sit on the couch Sit up here" Skeppy whines.</p><p>"There's no chair up there."</p><p>"You can sit on my lap. DUHH" huh...what.. i- ON STREAM? HE- WHATT?!!</p><p>My face turn a red shade as I hesitated to stand.</p><p>"Come on bad" He dragged out the last word.</p><p>I walk over him and hesitantly sat down on his lap, face redder if that was even possible. Skeppy rests his chin on my shoulder and continued playing the game.</p><p>Honestly, I didnt know what to do with my hands, legs, or any part of my body. Skeppys freehand slithers around my waist. The feeling was comforting and calming to me.</p><p>~10 minutes later~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Im kinda of scared now" Antfrost said.</p><p>"Lets play 1 more round and then among us?" Gumi asked. Watching them all get scared was kinda of funny to me so I hope they play another round.</p><p>I mixture of sures and yeahs were said throughout the group.</p><p>Punz was the monster and Skeppy wandered off from Gumi and Ant.</p><p>~ Skeppys Pov~</p><p>I released bad from my grip softly and reached into my pocket where the remote is. I put the vibrator to 6, feeling Bads legs shake slightly.</p><p>He started grinding himself onto me, chasing the pleasure. Cute. I lick up and down his neck making him let out a small noise. I lift my head feeling like I forgot something. My webcam was still on...Holy...shit. In fear, I look at chat seeing that the camera turned off. A sigh of relief waved over me.</p><p>"Oh my god guys. I didnt realize the webcam turned off. Sorry." Someone must've kicked it out. When I plugged the webcam back in, it didnt turn back on.</p><p>"Well shit. Its not turning back on. I'm ending my stream soon anyways."</p><p>I turned my face to Bad's and he had a guilty look on his. It wasnt like it was his fault it broke. The webcam was old and I was planning to buy a new one anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ive been writing this for almost a week. Ill do a part 2 soon tho❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. maid dress (update)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i wrote the almost the whole next part and it didnt save. im gonna sob in a corner</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maid Dress |2|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so currently i live with 7 other people and share a room with someone until february. so i have to write everything in the bathroom lmaooo. so yeah, i will have a slow chapter update time. so yeah, ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~bad's pov~</p><p>I broke his webcam and its kind of my fault. Im the one that made it unplug and it was working fine before I did. <em>I should ask him what I could do for him. Yeah! Thats a great idea</em></p><p>~skeppy's pov~<br/><br/></p><p>Bad turned around in my lap so we are sitting face to face. He accidentally (i think) sits on my crotch area. The bulge in my pants getting bigger.</p><p>"S'G-Geppy?" he whispers into my ear.</p><p>I hum in response.</p><p>"Because I broke your webcam... What can I do to make it up to you?" His voice sounding so innocent that my pants get tighter.</p><p>Then an idea popped into my head. We just have to be really secretive about it.</p><p>"How about you blow me." I pretty much demanded. My voice getting slightly lower. His face was so red at this point that he could match a strawberry.</p><p>~bad's pov~</p><p>"How about you blow me" He growled into my ear. HUH- WHA- AaahhhHhhHh?! I mean... HES STILL STREAMING!! But I promised to myself that I'll make it up to him so I'll do it. I slide off his lap and sit between him legs under his desk. Slowly, I unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. Holy muffin- I cant fit all if THAT in my mouth. Its just not gonna work. I'll choke.</p><p>I hear Skeppy hiss slightly as I begin pumping it slowly. I put the tip of it in my mouth, swirling it with my tongue. Looking up to see him, I can see that hes getting ready to end the stream.</p><p>"Ok Guys, Im ending the stream. Thank you for the donos and subs- thank you skeppyscakelol for the 3 months sub- anywa-"</p><p>I go down deeper feeling it hit my throat. Still looking up to see him start biting his bottom lip. He grabs my hair roughly and makes my head so up and down, making me choke quietly.</p><p>"As I was saying, Thank you for coming guys, I love you ,Byee"</p><p>I hear him clicking signaling that hes ended the stream.</p><p>"Bad."</p><p>I hum around his member making him moan lowly.</p><p>"Im gonna fuck your face. Is that ok?" He questions pulling me off his member, a string of spit connecting from my lip to his dick.</p><p>I nod my head in agreement.</p><p>"In words Bad."</p><p>"Yes, you can... do... that."</p><p>"Ok" He smiles at me as I lean my head down to his member. Sucking on my tip and teasing the slit with my tounge, causing him to lose his control almost.</p><p>He grabs my hair once again and starts thrusting with his hips into my mouth. Gagging loudly and spit surrounding my mouth as he speeds up his hips. I can feel it deep inside my throat.</p><p>"Ahhh- Fuck. Baby... your mouth feels great- shit" he moans out.</p><p>~skeppy's pov~</p><p>His mouth feels so great around me. His soft lips adding to the pleasure. I look down to see his face and he just looks so pretty. His beautiful green eyes glossed over with tears as he looks into my eyes as I pretty much, reck him.</p><p>Remembering his supposed to be feeling pleasure to, I reach into my pocket and put it to the one before the MAX. Bad begins moaning into my cock sending waves of pleasure throughout my whole body.</p><p>"Gwepwy, yor cauk ith tho bwigf" (Skeppy, your cock is so big is what he said) he says with his face still getting recked. I feel myself getting close but I dont want this to stop this soon.</p><p>I pull him off my dick slowly and he just sit back on his legs looking at me like a puppy.</p><p>"Bad lets go to our bedroom. and call me master for tonight. ok?"</p><p>"Ok master." His voice sounding slightly rough. As we walk to the our shared room, I see his legs shaking. not just slightly, he looked like he was gonna fall any second.</p><p>As I watched in amusement, he fell onto the floor and looked at my with puppy eyes.</p><p>"Awww do you want me to carry you baby?"</p><p>He looks down and nods his head a bit.</p><p>Now that I think about it, We still have that dildo we got from the mall. We should put that to use tonight~</p><p>I pick him up bridal style and carry him the rest of the way. Throwing him onto the bed, He looked so vulnerable and it was adorable. I walked into my closet and pull out handcuffs (dont ask why I have these) and the dildo.</p><p>"Bad. Are you sure that you want to do this? I dont want to hurt you."</p><p>"Hmm~ Mha~ Yes. Haa~ I want t-to~"</p><p>"Alright. Say red if you want me to stop. okay?"</p><p>He nodded in agreement as the vibrator in him was deeper in him because he was laying down.</p><p>I walk up to the edge of the bed where he was laying. His skirt was pulled up so I could see the small wet spot on his boxers. Im definitely gonna fuck him with the dress on. I mean... why not? He looks adorable in the dress.</p><p>teasingly, I slowly pulled down his boxers causing bad to squirm.</p><p>"Stop Uhhh~ teasing me" He cried out. I continued to tease him. Looking up at his face, He was beginning to cry. I pull my hands away from his boxers and turn off the vibrator.</p><p>"Wait wait wait. Bad, whats wrong? Did I hurt you." I say softly cupping his cheek in my hand.</p><p>"H-Hurts" He pointed down to his member.</p><p>"Aww~ Well I'll help you. Alright" He nods in response and wipes of his tears.</p><p>I pretty much ripped off his boxers and his member springs out and hits his stomach.</p><p>I reach to where I put the handcuffs and grab them.</p><p>"Are you ok with this" I say holding the handcuffs in my hands.</p><p>"Im okay, just dont put it on too tight."</p><p>"Alright, Hold out your arms for me." He obeys and does so. Carefully, I put the handcuffs on and make sure it doesn't leave marks when we are done.</p><p>"Lay down with your ass up and face down"</p><p>Quickly, He does as I asked. Pulling up his skirt I turn back on the vibrator to the max and grind my clothed member on his hole, moving the vibrating toy in and out. Loud moans escaping his mouth.</p><p>"GePpY~ AH- HU~" His moans are so cute. Just everything about him so cute. I begin to move the vibrator faster making him pretty much lose his mind. No sound left his mouth as he lifted his head up in pleasure.</p><p>"Ha-Harder Ahnn~ Plea- hff~ sE" Instead of going faster I completely stopped. Backing up to get the dildo, a condom, and lube.</p><p>I carefully take out the vibrating toy to not hurt him in the process. When its completely out I take out the lube and pour a decent about on his hole rubbing it.</p><p>~bad's pov~</p><p>This is slowly making me lose my mind. He was just humping me and I almost came from it. I feel a long finger enter my hole, the feeling want that bad because of the vibrator that kept me stretched.</p><p>Another finger entered my hole grazing my sweet spot. Skeppy starts scissoring them in and out of my hole.</p><p>"Haa~ Geppyyy~"</p><p>He slaps my ass a little harshly.</p><p>"What did I tell you to call me?" He growls out.</p><p>"M- Master~ I-Im sorry."</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>He adds another finger into my hole and starts curling them like he was looking for something. He hits my prostate making me see stars and moans out loudly. He hits it more and faster. I can't think. Everything was just Skeppy and the pleasure I was feeling.</p><p>Skeppy pulls his fingers out and replaces it with something bigger.</p><p>~skeppy's pov~</p><p>I replaced my fingers with the dildo and start thrusting it into him. After a while of bads moans and the sounds of the dildo going in and out of him gave me an idea.</p><p>I thought I can fuck him with the dildo and fuck him at the same time... I might not fit inside of him alone but we can try.</p><p>I stopped thrusting the dildo and his ragged breathing calmed down.</p><p>"Baby, I want to try something but I need to know if you are ok with it. Ok?"</p><p>He hums as a way to say yes.</p><p>"I want to fuck you with the dildo and fuck you at the same time."</p><p>Bads face gets impossibly more red and just stares at me.</p><p>"Uh- I- I dont think it can fit... Its gonna tear probably I-"</p><p>"Ok so how about I try normally and then when you want to, we'll do it. ok?"</p><p>He calms down and nods.</p><p>~bad's pov~</p><p>Feeling Skeppys tip at my hole teasing pressing on it but not penetrating me. Beginning to frustrated, I thrust my hips back trying to make it be in me. He pulls back and holds my hips in place so I cant move.</p><p>"No Bad, You will be patient ok?"</p><p>"Yes master" I let out in disappointment.</p><p>He thrusts only the tip into my hole sending shivers up my back. My eyes rolling back as he slowly thrust in more. As soon as I know it, Hes already half way in and I'm already so full. My glasses are crooked and at the tip of my nose, my hair is messy and strands are sticking to the sweat on my forehead, and I pretty much look a mess.</p><p>He thrusts the rest inside in one go, making my mind go blank.</p><p>"AHH~ MASTER- HFF~"</p><p>All of the dirty thoughts were filling my head.</p><p>Hes soo deep. Too deep. I can feel him in my stomach. It feels so good though.</p><p>"It's HA~ in my~ ngh~ stomach ha-"</p><p>Skeppy forms a bruising hold onto my waist and starts ramming into me.</p><p>~skeppy's pov~</p><p>I pound into bad at a decent speed. He looks like hes going insane. I lift him up so his back is against my chest. Setting my head on his shoulder looking down to see a bulge in him stomach. I chuckle deep and pull out just to flip bad onto his back and thrust fast into him.</p><p>Bad face falling into an eyerolled back, tongue out face. Pushing up his legs so they are resting on my shoulders causing me to be even deeper inside of him.</p><p>"F-ASTER!!~" Bad moans out. I placed my hands on his hips and thrusted faster into the smaller boy. His moans getting louder and louder, I can tell he's getting close. </p><p>"HA~ HARDER~" He choked out. Instead of doing as he said, I pulled out and grabbed the large sized dildo near us.</p><p>"Bad, Are you ready to do this? You dont have to if you don-"</p><p>"Do it. P-please" He slurred out. I shoved the dildo into him causing his back to arch. As I thrust it into him, I slowed insert my member into him.</p><p>"AH~ GEPP-" I send a harsh slap to him ass as he spoke causing him to go damn near crazy. </p><p>"Again. What did I tell you to call me?" Bottoming out inside of him in a final deep thrust.</p><p>"HA!!~ MAST- MASTER"</p><p>"Yes. Now be a good boy ok?"</p><p>He nodded in response.</p><p>~bad's pov~</p><p>I was so full... I feel like I'm going to burst. This was probably the punishment that he said I was gonna get. The bathroom and his office arent that far apart so he probably- my thoughts are interrupted by a rough animalistic thrusts into my hole.</p><p>Both the dildo and skeppys... thing... were filling me to the brim.  Just a little bit more and I would break. </p><p>A warm feeling was felt in my stomach letting me know I'm going to come soon. </p><p>"MAS-NgH~TERR IM GONNA CUMM"</p><p>"ME TOO" he grunted out.</p><p>I came onto my skirt and Skeppy continued his vigorous thrusting overstimulating me.</p><p>Many loud moans and soft swears fell from my mouth. Skeppy pulled out the dildo and his member at once then slammed his member back into me. He came filling me up fully and stayed in there until it was all out.</p><p>Feeling exhausted, I slowly closed my eyes, not going to sleep though. </p><p>"Bad? Badddd? Are you alive?"</p><p>I groaned and rolled over but automatically regretted it feeling his cum spill out and the wetness of my own cum on my skirt rub against my thighs</p><p>Skeppy picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me on the side of the bathtub as he turn on the warm water.</p><p>~1 hour later~</p><p>I shouldnt have trusted him to bathe with me. We did it again. That fucking pervert ugh. Even more exhausted than I was an hour ago, I layed on the bed and went to sleep. </p><p>Skeppy laid down with me a few minutes later, rapping his arms around my waist and going to </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if I missed any of my spelling errors. please let me know my errors in the comments 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. requests!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah yes ✨✨ REQUESTS</p><p>rules:</p><p>-no r*pe/non consensual (sorry im just not comfortable with that)</p><p>-only bottomboyhalo because we dont see that much of that </p><p>and i think thats it i guess.</p><p>and ill write some fluffy no smut ones too 🌈</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gently~Fluff+Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request by LLeoLL--- request; gentle sex. Thank you for the request 🥰</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Top- Skeppy </p><p>Bottom- Bad</p><p>The were dating online for about 6 months and finally meet up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Texting- </p><p>Bad ~ <strong>B</strong></p><p>Skeppy ~ <span class="u">S</span></p><p>~skeppy's pov~ ((tuesday))</p><p>Waking up, the burning sensation of the light in my room. I turned my head to look at my clock to see its 2:43 pm. Lifting my arm to reach for my phone, I see a text from bad.</p><p>' <strong>Goodmorning muffinhead, For the rest of the month I'm free. </strong>' -sent at 11:30am</p><p>A wave to excitement shot through me as I texted him back. <em>We can finally meet up for the first time!! Like we have known each other for like 2 yearsss ahhhh!!!</em></p><p><span class="u">' waot fr? lets</span> <span class="u">meetip😀</span> '-sent at 2:50pm</p><p><strong>' yea! when and where tho? '</strong>-sent at 2:51pm</p><p><span class="u">' ur house ? '</span>-sent at 2:51pm</p><p>
  <span class="u">' and on thursday maybe '-sent at 2:52pm</span>
</p><p><b>'alrightɷ◡ɷ' </b>-sent at 2:52pm</p><p>I lifted myself up from my bed and started packing. Mostly likely, I'm staying for about a week so I packed enough for that.</p><p>--Thursday--</p><p>I hoped off the airplane and basically sped to bag-pickup. Bad told me before I got off the plane, he was 20 minutes away.</p><p>Grabbing my bag, I walked outside to the pickup and wait for bad.</p><p>&gt;12 minutes later&lt;</p><p>I see a bad in a white van looking for me. I wave my hand at him to get his attention. He soon caught on and drove towards the sidewalk where I was standing.</p><p>Bad leaped out of the car and jumped into my arms. As he wraps his arms around my neck, I rap mine around his waist.</p><p>"SKEPPYYY!!" He screams out in excitement. His grip on my only increased, but not hurting me.</p><p>He pulls away and just stares at me with a slight frown. Im taller than him... I burst out laughing, almost crying laughing.</p><p>I look back up so see bad looking away blushing slightly, pouting.</p><p>"Awww badd! Looks like I was right~" </p><p>He turns his face to me with a more angry and pout face scaring me.</p><p>After throwing my bag in the backseat, Bad drove towards his house.</p><p>*time skip brought to you by ...vurbs tweets*</p><p>I already settled in and me and bad are watching a scary movie in his room. Bad laid next to me as I wrapped my arms around bad. I didn't think of it in a romantic way, It was more like a caring ;gesture knowing he hates scary movies.</p><p>A jump-scare popped on the screen causing Bad to jump, flip over so he facing me, and bury into my chest. To comfort him, I ran my fingers softly through his hair.</p><p>He looks up to my face and just admires. I looks down to him. At this angle, I could get a good look at him. His lips looked soo... pink and soft. I wonder what they would feel like. </p><p>Although we are boyfriends, I dont want to ruin things between us.</p><p>"Geppy... What's on your mind rn"</p><p>"Uh... I-"</p><p>"I'm thinking of muffins" Bad interrupted.</p><p>"Bad...."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can I uh.... kiss.. y-you.."</p><p>Bad's face lit up very noticeably. Adorable. He nodded and moved so he laid next to me. </p><p>"A-are you sure Bad?"</p><p>"Yes skeppy. Now stop worrying!!"</p><p>I placed a soft kiss on Bad's lips. The feeling in my heart was warm and calming. The kiss wasnt rushed or rough, It was sweet. Bad rolled over onto me so he was straddling my waist. The kiss got a bit more passionate over time.</p><p>I licked his bottom lip a bit, letting him know to open his mouth. As he opened his mouth, I gently stuck my tongue in.</p><p>After a few minutes, Bad stared grinding himself on my half-massed bulge, causing me to groan into him mouth. I pulled away to switch our positions so he was below me.</p><p>"Skeppy..uh.. Can we..."</p><p>I nodded my head and gently continued our passionate make out session. I slid my under his shirt and slowly play with his nipples a bit. </p><p>Bad pulled away and started tugging at his shirt to get me to get it off. I took his off and then mine, so we are both half naked.</p><p>He begins to pull at my jeans, silently asking to take them off as well. I take off his boxers and jeans at once. Then taking mine off slowly to tease him. </p><p>Bad begins to whine at the teasing.</p><p>"Do you have any condoms or lube?" I pant out once we are both completely naked. </p><p>Bad points at a drawer with a smiley face sticker on it. I get up to and look inside the drawer to see a skeppy hoodie, a full box of condoms and a half full bottle of lube.</p><p>Grabbing the condoms and lube, I look back to see bads face as a bright red shade. I chuckle at his cuteness and sit on the corner of he bed, admiring him.</p><p>"Baby, can you get on your arms and knees? I need to stretch you because I dont want to hurt you"</p><p>Bad obeys my order and I move so I sit behind his plump ass. I lather lube onto my fingers and onto his ass and hole for extra measure.</p><p>~bad's pov~</p><p>Skeppy entered a finger into my hole making me moan out a bit. The feeling wasnt new because... nevermind. But my body was more sensitive because he was doing it.</p><p>He inserted another finger into me making me moan out more. A few minutes later, he had 3 fingers inside me scissoring them in and out slowly.</p><p>He gently pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at my hole. He lubed up his member and rubbed it at my hole.</p><p>"Are you sure you want this?" </p><p>"I- Just be gentle. This is the first time I actually... Did it.."</p><p>"Ok. Just tell me to stop or tell me when it hurts and I'll stop. I would never hurt you on purpose." he rambles.</p><p>"It's ok. I know you wouldnt hurt me. Just go slow"</p><p>Skeppy slowly entered his tip inside me making whine loudly. He slowly pushed in inch by inch until he bottomed out.</p><p>He waits for a few minutes so I could get used to the feeling. I rolled my hips back to let him know that he can start thrusting. His slow movements are letting me feel every inch of him moving in and out. </p><p>I moans slightly loud and skeppy stops thrusting. He pulls out and flips me over so I'm on my back. </p><p>"You need to stay quiet. your roommate might hear you."</p><p>I nod my head and he enter back into me slowly. He leans to down to kiss me and muffle my moans. </p><p>He switches his angle slightly and he hits my prostate. His slower thrusts are letting him rub it longer making moan into his mouth, Skeppy drinking them up.</p><p>I arch my back causing him to go deeper inside of me. A heat starts bubbling inside my stomach warning me that I'm close. </p><p>"Close~" I mumble against his lips. He goes a little faster so I can chase my orgasm. I came all over my stomach and his. Skeppy pulls out and came inside the condom.</p><p>Skeppy went to the corner of my bed to get a tissue and wiped off the cum gently.</p><p>"I love you Geppy" I said before falling asleep.</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
*the next morning*<br/>
 </p><p>I woke up to the smell of muffins coming from the kitchen. I walk out my bedroom, limping a bit. I see my roommate on the couch and Skeppy in the kitchen baking muffins. </p><p>"Good morning!"</p><p>My roommate looks at me and waves while Skeppy basically ran up to me and hugged me. Burying his face into my neck</p><p>"Good morning Baddie" Skeppy mumbles against my neck. </p><p>"Dont... call me that"</p><p>Skeppy drags me to the kitchen. Sitting on the the counters, were about a dozen blueberry muffins. </p><p>"THANK YOU GEPPY" I gasp out. I sit down and take a bite out of one.</p><p>"So how was last night lovebirds?" I spit out my muffin and turn to my roommate trying to hold back my blush but fails terribly.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?"</p><p>Skeppy looks at me then back at my roommate and starts bursting out laughing. </p><p>"WAIT UH?!I was just asking a question- dont tell me you two... BAHAHAHA"</p><p>"N-NOOO WE DIDNT! RIGHT SKEPPY." </p><p>I looked up to Skeppy with a death stare. He looked at me and stopped laughing.</p><p>"Uh- YEAH... we just watched movies last night."</p><p>"Ohhh, Ok I thought you guys" She used her finger and did the 👌👈 thing causing me to blush harder.</p><p>------</p><p>idk how to end this</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally didnt know how to end this. But get it I guess 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>